


Men Like Us

by Defiance1031



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Concussions, M/M, Mind fucking, William Regal is kinda fucked up, slight d/s tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiance1031/pseuds/Defiance1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Regal is the new GM of NXT and Dean Ambrose is not happy about it. He goes to confront him and it doesn't quite go as he planned. "Men like us don't deserve to be loved." (Not Ambrose/Regal) (Ambreigns)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much wanted to break Dean Ambrose. This is what happened.

"Dun dun dun duuuuunnnn"

"Oh shit." Seth Rollins groaned from his hotel room, fcw war flashbacks flashing behind his now closed eyes.

"He's not gonna like this...wherever he his."

Good thing he doesn't need to deal with this anymore..

* * *

  
Roman Reigns slowly closed his eyes, a headache already forming in his temples as he watched Regal stride out on his laptop.

"You okay dude?" Dolph Ziggler asked from the seat next to him, pulling out his headphones to hear him better.

The Samoan gestured to his laptop resting in his lap, Regal is standing in the middle of the ring, a secret smile on his weathered face.

Dolph raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Don't like Regal?"

Roman grunted. "Nah, don't mind the dude.. Ambrose on the other hand.." he trailed off as Dolphs eyes lit in realization.

"Oh shit. That FCW thing they had? Ambrose still isn't over that?"

Romans phone started ringing, The Shields theme gaining them questioning looks in the crowed airport.

Roman sighed heavily. "Guess not."

* * *

Regal strode through the backstage area, He was humming softly under his breath, a familiar tune that put a small smirk on his face. Suddenly he came to a stop.

"Dear boy, how lovely to see you."

Dean Ambrose stepped out of the shadows, his head was wrapped and he was sporting a black eye but otherwise, he looked fine. Jeans, black tee shirt and his leather jacket. He was grinning.

"General Manager huh? Sure you're not too old this shit?"

"Oh my sweet boy" he ignored Deans hands clenching at his sides. "You know I am more then capable at controlling a handful of rowdy children."

Dean leaned back against the wall, vision swimming suddenly. He grit his teeth. "Yeah? Yeah well these boys are fucking soft compared to us. They.." his head spun forcing him to close his eyes tightly and bow his head to stop himself from being sick.

Regal titled his head to the side with interest, locking his hands behind his back. "Seems that darling Seth Rollins is still giving you trouble." Dean snarled at him in warning but William pressed on "Perhaps you should be focusing on him more then little old me, hmm my dear Dean?"

"I'm fine." Dean sneered, eyes unfocused. "You think I can't take Seth Fucking Rollins? You thINK I CAN'T TAKE YOU OLD MAN?! You don't know fucking shit!" he roared, shoving himself off the wall.

Regal watched, unmoving, as Ambrose reached out for him, eyes rolling back mid launch and he collapsed at his feet.

"Well, Dean Ambrose, I don't think you can take anyone anymore." Regal gracefully dropped into a crouch, turning Dean onto his back and began to ruffle through his pockets. "Something is broken in you my sweet boy."

He pulled out Deans phone, punching in Seth Rollins birthday to unlock it and scrolled through his contacts.

"Umm...mister Regal? Is...is everything okay here?"

Regal hummed, glancing up at Renee Young. "Yes dear, everything is fine. Go on now. I'll handle this."

"But..that's Dean Ambrose, Sir. Everyone's been looking for him.. shouldn't we call a trainer? Or Triple H?"

"No!"

She stepped back, eye wide at his tone but when he met her eyes they were calm. "Tell no one. I'm going to call someone to come and get him, this is taken care of Dear. Now run along."

With one last look at Dean, she scurried away, Regal watching until she rounded the corner.

Content, he continued to look though Deans phone, stopping at the contact Pretty Motherfucker. He pressed call, groaning as he pushed himself back to his feet.

He looked down at the passed out man and felt a twinge of affection. He really was a lovely boy when he wasn't conscious. 

* * *

Roman sighed again as he pulled out his phone and saw that 'Tuagane*' was calling. He jerked his head at the now grinning Dolph Ziggler and stood, moving over to a quieter corner to answer.

"Ambrose, I swear to god if the first phone call I get after watching your head go through fuckin cinder blocks is about William Regal, you're not getting laid for a loooong time."

"Well hello Mister Leakee, although it's Reigns now isn't it?"

Roman tensed, gripping the phone tighter. "Regal? Where's Dean? What-"

"Be a dear and don't bother with the cliche threats. Your boy is, well he's alive. I wouldn't say he was fine. But I have him."

Roman tightened his fist around the phone, making it creak in warning. "Are you still at NXT? Why isn't he okay? What's happened?"

Roman made his way over to the desk and held the phone up with his shoulder as he changed his flight from Pensacola to Orlando.

"Yes, he is with me here at NXT. He passed out, seems he has his hands full with the Golden Boy, doesn't he. I noticed that I didn't see _you_  running to his aid on Monday. Interesting, that."

Roman thanked the woman and started to race to the other side of the airport, ignoring Dolph calling his name.

"I got held up in the trainers. My flight for Orlando leaves in fifteen minutes. Regal.. don't. Just don't do anything to him."

"Oh don't you worry. He'll be safe here with me. Dean and I are going to have a lot to talk about while we wait. I'll text you my address. See you soon Sir Reigns."

"Regal!" But he had already hung up.

Roman swore under his breath and barely made it to the gate on time.

4 hours. Dean would be fine.

* * *

After bribing a few of the backstage hands into dragging Dean to his car and then into his hotel room, Regal set about handcuffing Dean to his chair. He didn't think the lunatic fringe would be too happy with him once he woke. Better safe then sorry.

He was humming to himself once again by the time the younger man began to stur.

"Wha?" Dean groaned, blinking slowly in the bright light. "What happened?"

"You lost consciousness." Regal told him, happily sipping his tea.

At his voice, Dean swung his head to glare at him. "Regal, what the fuck?" He jerked, attempting to stand only to be stopped by the handcuffs. "Regal what the FUCK!?"

"Now now, calm down dear. It's just in case you try something before your keeper comes for you. Nothing to fear."

But Dean was barely listening, he jerked his arms again, swearing up a storm. "What do you mean my fucking keeper? Who the FUCK did you call, old man?"

"It's interesting. That Seth Rollins' birthday is still your pass code to your phone."

Dean froze, slowly lifting his eyes to meet the glinting ones across from him.

"Give me my phone, Regal." His voice was calm, but Regal wasn't fooled.

"Also very interesting that you still have all these photos." He turned the phone to face Dean, showing him a pic of himself and Seth intangeled in their sheets, Dean sleeping while Seth smiled sweetly into the camera. They were both clearly naked

Ambrose snalred, his chest flushing red. "Regal I swear to GOD I will end you. Give me my fucking phone."

But Regal strode closer, flicking through the pictures with a gleeful smile.

Him and Seth in the gym. Him and Seth in the shower. Pictures of Him and Seth in various stages of undress. He paused on a picture of them from FCW, a much younger Dean scowling into the camera with Seth pressing his lips to his cheek.

Dean made a choking sound, eyes locked on the phone that was now dangling in front of his red face.

"My poor dear boy." Regal crooned softly, crouching down in front of the younger man. "You poor broken boy." He gripped Deans chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"I warned you. I warned you about these obsessions of yours." He kept his voice low, almost soothing and could see the haze forming in the others blue eyes.   
Conussion. Perfect.

"You want the things you know are going to hurt you in the end. You thought you wanted me. You became obsessed. You thought Seth wanted you, but, what was it that he said? He 'was never your brother'? That he never cared for you?"

Dean made that choking sound again, his whole body pitched forward, his arms taunt behind him and he let his head bow when Regal let him go to move back against the wall.

"Fuck you." But there was no heat, no bite behind the words.

"I think you've been fucked with enough, don't you, Dear?"

"Why are you doing this? Kidnapping didn't seem like your kinda thing. The handcuffs...well I always kind of figured you be kinky."

Regal looked back over at the restrained man. He had his head held up and a bitter twist to his lips.

"Kidnap? Silly man. I haven't kidnapped you. I'm just keeping you safe until your keeper comes to retrieve you."

"The second time you've said that. 'My keeper'. Who's my keeper Regal? Who did you call?"

"Why is Seth Rollins' birthday the pass code to your phone? Why is he 'Baby boy'?"

"Stop it."

"Why are you so obsessed with Seth Rollins? Why do you keep his pictures and the memories so close?"

"Regal stop."

"What happened to the man that almost ended my career? What happened to him that turned him into the boy sitting here?"

"I don't-"

"Where is that fire?!" Regal stalked forward, fisting Deans hair and jerking his head back up from where it had dropped to rest on his chest. "Was it _love_?"

"William..please..."

Deans voice was soft and when Regal released him, his chin met his chest once again. He had his shoulders hunched, curling into himself the best he could with his wrists trapped behind him.

Regal tutted, crouching down again and gently cupped Deans flushed face.

"Foolish boy." His voice was soothing again and Dean pressed his face against the palm resting against his cheek with a small sound. "Men like us don't love."

* * *

Roman groaned in relief as he poped his stiff back. 4 hours of sitting still, listening to the lady next to him tell him about her many many cats and desperately trying not to over worry about the fact that William Regal had Dean.

His Dean.

He checked his phone, the knot in his chest loosening when he saw Regal had texted him his address, just as he said he would.

"On my way" he shot back as he jumped into the first open cab and rattled off the address.

He rested his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, mind wandering back to Monday night.

The look on Dolphs face when he finally found Roman in the trainers room. The way his stomach immediately dropped, like it already knew. The panic when he cornered the doctors, only to find out they let Dean bolt. The anger and worry when the only thing he got after tons of texts and calls was a shitty 'I'm ok. Dnt worry. Tlk l8er'. The rage when he finally forced himself to watch Se - Rollins curb stomp HIS boy. The guilt for not being there.

He should have been there.

* * *

"Well, it seems you'll be leaving me. Your keeper is on his way."

If Dean heard him, he made no sound or movement of acknowledgement. Regal smiled to himself as he looked over the man that was once the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose.

He had released him from the chair about an hour ago, but kept the cuffs on (for safety, of course) and had moved the now submissive man to the couch, where he currently was.

Dean was curled up, knees pressed to his chest and his arms tightly locked around them. The cuffs looked to be digging painfully into his wrists but Dean didn't seem to mind. In fact, he didn't seem to notice much of anything.

He had his cheek pressed against a knee and was watching every move Regal made with clouded confused eyes. Like a child who was afraid their parents were going to leave them alone in the dark.

Regal smiled softly at him, forcing back the smirk that was threatened to break free when Dean timidly smiled back.

"I have to go now Dean. No, no hush Dear boy." He soothed at the clear panic that flashed across the youngers face."You won't be alone for long."

He strode over, tilting Deans head up by his chin. Clouded eyes met wicked ones. "Tell me again Darling."

"Men like us don't love."

"And Seth Rollins?"

"Is my fault."

"Why?"

"Because men like us don't love."

"And Roman Reigns?"

"..."

Dean blinked and hesitated, that being the first time Regal mentioned the powerhouse. Regal tightened his hand, fingers digging into his chin.

"And Roman Reigns?" He asked again, tone sharper.

"I... Ro.."

"He left you Dean."

"No."

"He wasn't there to help you."

"He..Didn't-"

"He left and you were hurt."

"He..He left.."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why did he leave Dean? Why didn't he come out to save you?"

"Because...'Cause men like us don't _deserve_  love."

The choked, whispered admission finally brought out the smirk Regal had been hiding.

"That's right Dear. Men like you don't deserve love."

And with that he dropped Deans chin and turned away. Striding to the door, he dropped the key to the cuffs and Deans phone on the table. Flicking the light off, he ignored the soft sad sounds as he gently shut the door behind him.

He didn't look back once.

With his hands in his pockets and humming to himself, the Villain made his way back to the performance center, feeling lighter then he had in three years.

Maybe it wouldn't cure the dizziness when he stood too fast, or the nausea he still felt constantly or even fix the fact he could never get back in the ring.

But damn..it felt good to be bad again. 

* * *

Roman took the stairs two at a time. No one was answering Deans phone and Roman had that stomach drop feeling again.

236\. 237. 238. 239!

The hotel room door was unlocked when Roman tired the handle so he slowly pushed it open. The room was dark as he felt around for the light switch.

"Dean? You in here buddy?" He called, getting no answer.

Finally finding the switch, he flooded the room with light and almost cried at the sight he was greeted with.

Dean hadn't moved but to pull the cuffs tighter, breaking the skin of his wrists. His eyes tracked Roman unseeing as the Samoan rushed over to him, dropping down to his knees, one of his large hands cupping the side of his face.

"Dean! Fuck, Dean what happened? Baby? Dean!?"

"Ro?" Dean blinked, eyes hazy and Roman was lost.

"Yeah, yeah baby I'm here. God what did Regal do to you?"

"William." Dean all but whimpered and Roman shuttered. That was a sound Dean Ambrose should never make.

"Dean, oh baby you're hurting yourself..did..did William leave the key?" The Samoan asked softly, thumb rubbing slow circles against Deans cheek.

"Table."

"Okay. No..baby no I'm..." He stuttered, panicked at the frightened sound the younger man made as he had moved to get up. "Baby I'm just going right over there. Okay? Just gonna get the key to let you out. Okay Baby boy?"

He stood slowly and walked backwards to the table so Dean could see his face the whole time.   
Dean never took his eyes off of him.

Grabbing the key the big man was on his knees again in a flash, fumbling the lock and forcing him to stop and take a deep breath to steady his hands.  
Dean never took his eyes off of him.

Roman flung the handcuffs to the other side of the room once he finally, _finally_ got them open.

"See." He murmured softly, examining the shallow cuts "See all done bud. Is..is it okay if I come up there with you?"

Dean looked confused but nodded slowly anyways, curling into himself more as Roman settled onto the couch next to him.

"Dean, buddy, can you tell me what happened?" Roman asked softly, trying not to be hurt as the skittish man shyed away from him.

Dean tilted his head. "Happened?"

"Do you remember the last time I saw you?"

Roman was scared, he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Dean had never, ever let himself be seen by anyone like this.

'Maybe Seth.' His brain supplied helpfully.

Sure Dean was a little submissive in bed and he wasn't ever really shy about what he wanted. But he had never fallen into ANYTHING like this before and Roman had no idea what to do.

"I...saw you before I went out for my rematch with Seth?" It was a question but Roman nodded encouragingly.

"That's right! Then what happened?"

Him and Dean had been togeater for almost three months now. Roman was sure that was one of the reasons Seth had turned on them, he just couldn't fucking stand to see Dean happy.

"I made Seth give me the blackout. And then I woke up backstage?" Deans tone was still questioning and soft. Nothing like it should be.

"What do you mean you made him. He did that all by himself Baby."

"No, I made him. Because men like us don't deserve to be loved. And I made Seth love me. It was bad."

Dean sounded so heart broken, so full of self hate that unthinkinly, Roman flung his arm out and pulled the ball that was his boyfriend into his lap. Dean tensed all over, breathing panicked but he didn't try to move away.

"You were not bad. You didn't _make_ anyone love you. He loved you because you're...you're you. And you deserve all the love in the world baby boy." Romans voice was hard and loud but Dean was shaking his head.

"No." He murmured into Romans shoulder. "No. Men like us don't love."

'Men like us.' If he ever sees William fucking Regal again, he's a fucking dead man.

"Dean Ambrose, you listen to me." Roman forced Deans head up and cradled his face in his hands, bumping their foreheads together. "I love you. I love you because you can never sit still. I love you because you're never afraid to tell everyone exactly how you feel. I love you because you always remember to bring an extra water because I always finish mine. I love you because you are so fucking passionate about everything you believe in. I love you even though you're an asshole and obsessive and too loud in the morning and use all the hot water. I love you because you always ofter for me to shower with you because you /know/ you use all the hot water. I _**love**_  you Dean Ambrose."

They were both panting and Dean had his eyes screwed shut tightly and not knowing what else to do, Roman crashed his lips against the others. Whispering over and over again between breaths "I love you I love you I love you"

Roman lost track of how long they sat on that couch, longer then twenty minutes surely, with Dean held protectively against his chest, their lips connecting again and again, but when he pulled back, Deans eyes were clearer and he unfurled a little.

"Baby?"

"Roman." Dean cleared his throat, leaning back, forcing the Samoan to brace him with two large hands on his back, to look him in the eyes. "I don't deserve your love, but, I guess I can live with it if you're insisting on doing it."

Roman snorted, heart pounding from relief. "There he is. What the fuck happened?"

Dean groaned, flopping down heavily against the man under him and causing Roman to let out a grunt.

"I was a fuck wad and after hearing that Regal was gonna be named GM I flew down here to cause some shit. Like old times. But...I guess my concussion was fucking worse then I thought because I passed out like a fucking pussy."

As Dean ranted, Roman kept running his hands up and down Ambroses back, slowly bringing him more and more back to himself.

"And then he fucking kidnapped me and I woke up here. And you know concussions man, they fuck with you head. And make you all confused and shit. And then he fucking started bringing up Rollins and..and then things get fuzzy and personal and I don't wanna fucking talk about it."

"Okay." Roman shrugged at Deans skeptical look. "You'll tell me when you're ready I guess. I'm not gonna force you into anything. But I do want to say something." He took a deep breath and looked Dean right in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there on Monday. I'm so fucking sorry. I got held up in the fucking trainers office, which, if I'm guessing anything, was Triple Hs plan. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. I'm so fuckin-"

Dean cut him off with a kiss. "Don't think about it. It's over now. I kinda just wanna get out of this fucking room. I want to go _home_ man. My head is killing me and I gotta start planning for Regal. Cause no fucking way is this getting swept under the rug."

Roman grinned and pushed Dean gently to his feet, immediately wrapping an arm around him. "You tell me what you need and we'll take him out together. From now on we do everything together. Come on Baby boy, let's get out of here."

Dean leaned against his Samoan, head aching and Regal and Romans words still battling in his head. Fuck he was confused, but Roman was going to take him some place warm and hopefully somewhere with food, so fuck it.

And fuck Regal.

Dean grabbed his phone as the passed, half listening to Ro talk about getting burgers, clicked it on only to stop dead, jerking Roman to a stop as well.

The picture of him and Seth from FCW was now his background and Dean couldn't breath. He couldn't fucking _breath_.

'Men like you don't deserve love.'

Roman looked down at Dean in confusion, watching as he got paler, his eyes locked on his phone. No, locked on that picture. That fucking picture.

No. No, Roman wasn't going to let a fucking picture pull Dean away from him again. He snatched the phone from Deans limp hand and opened the camera.

The Samoan pulled Dean closer, resting his head against the top of the shorter man's and snapped a picture. Without really looking at it he set it as the background and thrust the phone back into Deans hand.

"You're mine now. You're mine. Not Seths. Not Regals. Mine."

Ambrose looked down at the phone in his hand, and huffed a breathless laugh.

It was a horrible picture. Dean was both pale and red in the face, his hair was everywhere and his clothes a rumpled mess. Roman was no better, his long locks falling into both of their faces and his eyes hard and pissed and scared. But you could see Deans hands gripping Romans shirt. And Romans hand on Deans waist, curling around him.

They looked horrible.

It was perfect.

It was them.

"I don't deserve you Roman Reigns. But I kinda love you. Take me fucking home."


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene. Just couldn't find the right place for this.

"Why don't we see if that's true? What do you say sweet boy? Want to give him a call?"

William ignored the startled "No! Regal!" and called 'Baby Boy'. He shook his head, pathetic. This was the man that almost took him out just three years ago? This was almost too easy.

"Ambrose?"

William could practically see the walls slam down at the sound of Rollins voice.

"Hello Seth. It's been a long time." Regal said evenly. "About three years now."

"William Regal. What are you doing? You with him?"

Seth probably thought he was doing a good job at keeping the jealously and worry out of his voice. But Regal knew these two. Studied them while they had been to busy taking each other apart.

"Oh, Dear Dean wasn't feeling too well when he came to congratulate me on my new position."

"Congratulate? You? You're kidding right? What did you do? Kidnap him and steal his phone?" Seth laughed humorlessly.

"Pretty much."

Regal looked back over at the restrained man. He had his head held up and a bitter twist to his lips.

"De - Ambrose? Seriously?"

"Dead. Got any tips to get out of handcuffs?"

Seth was startled into a laugh. "None I'm giving you. So Regal..what are you gonna do with him?"

Regal lazily tangled his long fingers into Deans hair, tightening until he forced a pained a noise from the restrained man.

"Oh, Dear Dean and I are going to have a lot of fun, aren't we darling?" He all but cooed to the flushed man.

"Alright then. Whatever man, I don't care anymore. You have fun Ambrose!" Seths laughter echoed even after he hung up.

Echoed in Deans head until he was squeezing his eyes shut so tightly the pain almost blocked the sound. Almost.

Regal smiled to himself, resting his hand on the back of Deans neck, his thumb resting on his thudding pulse.

"Let's talk Dean. Now...tell me, why did Seth betray you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tuagane: Brother in Samoan. 
> 
> Okay guys. This was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
